Nuyjiernjm
by LexSnape
Summary: Tom recoge a un chico una noche en un bar, pero los planetas se han alineado y su destino está frente a él.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Si me leen normalmente en otros fics, no me maten aún, si no~ bienvenidos e ignoren a la gente con antorchas. Este fic nació entre bromas a las 6am y mi flojera monumental al rehusarme pararme para ir al baño, en todo casi me enamoré tanto de la idea y mi beta lo hizo también, y fue como ¡Vale, la subo! Estoy adelantando_ _capítulos, y al ser este el prologo, el siguiente viene en una semana._

 ** _Nuyjiernjm._**

 ** _Summary:_** _Tom recoge a un chico una noche en un bar, pero los planetas se han alineado y su destino está frente a él.  
 **Pairing:** Tomarry.  
_

 _Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise._

* * *

 _ **Prólogo, o de como Harry se escapa de manos muy malvadas.**_

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Sus corazones latían fuera de control y a ritmos diferentes; estaba al borde del colapso, pero no podía rendirse. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a casa.

Se escurrió entre dos enormes edificios en un intento desesperado de huir de la lluvia. El callejón angosto le ofreció el refugio perfecto cuando se metió detrás de un enorme cubo de basura y los hombres vestidos de negro pasaron de largo.

El chico se acurrucó en el frio suelo, sus brazos tirando de sus piernas hacia su pecho, sus ojos de un verde fluorescente escaneando su alrededor con parpadeos rápidos. Había un par de criaturas que desconocía por completo rondando cerca, escondiéndose de él por lo que podía suponer, lo cual significaba que él era la mayor amenaza en ese oscuro y apestoso lugar.

Era un muy pequeño consuelo, pero no podía exponerse más a ese clima.

Su segundo corazón latía rápido así que colocó su mano sobre él tratando de calmarse mientras empujaba su largo cabello negro fuera de su rostro con a otra. Necesitaba encontrar un refugio, necesitaba encontrar _alguien_ que lo protegiera hasta que pudiera volver a casa.

* * *

 _¿Les ha gustado? De ser así los espero el siguiente viernes para leer el siguiente capitulo ¡Se llevarán una sorpresa! ¿Teorías de quienes son los malvados? ¿Adivinaron quien es el chico?  
Gracias por leer y si dejan un comentario gracias por eso tambien.  
¡Besos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí G. Mauvaise quien ha beteado este capítulo y secuestrado la cuenta de la bella Lex Snape para seguir con sus ardides de conquista mundial... ¡Mentira! Lex está en el SS7 e incluso desde allí me ha recordado una y otra vez si por favor le hacía el favor de subir el capítulo. ¡Que vea a sus viejos en vivo y en directo e incluso así se haya acordado de que ustedes tenían un capítulo por leer es amor y el resto son mam-Me callo. Pero se entiende el mensaje:3_

 _Espero de corazón que les guste el cap. Mucho lov para todos los lectores de aquí y de allí y del mundo que sientan curiosidad por esta bella historia. ¡Buena lectura! ;3_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1; o de cómo recoger a un chico en un bar._**

 ** _31 de diciembre. Cahoots Bar, Soho._**

Tom observó a su alrededor con sus ojos verdes escaneando a las personas mientras bebía un sorbo de su whisky sólo disfrutando del sabor fuerte en su boca y la suave niebla evitándole pensar demasiado las cosas. Sentado en el banquillo a su lado Regulus coqueteaba con el barista de forma tan descarada que, si el pobre y tan heterosexual chico no terminaba huyendo de su turno, Tom tendría que pagar su apuesta. Y la verdad era que las libras que su mejor amigo tenía en el bolsillo estarían siendo mejor aprovechadas en el suyo. Aun así, cuando Regulus empezó a susurrarle al chico un montón de obscenidades, se vio obligado a empinar el cristal del vaso contra sus labios de nueva cuenta, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Se suponía que Regulus pasaría el año viejo con su familia, pero la cena de navidad había sido lo bastante mala y al final se apareció en su departamento, tirándolo fuera del sofá, arrastrándolo a beber y celebrar su cumpleaños por lo que Tom _de verdad_ esperaba pasar un mejor cumpleaños que cualquiera de los anteriores. No era el tipo de chicos que iba a ligar a un bar, y de hecho no era el tipo de chico que ligaba, punto. Desde joven aprendió que su rostro podía darle un montón de ayuda, pero también le ocasionaba un montón de problemas, así que se limitaba sólo a sonreír apenas a las personas, pero de verdad necesitaba distraerse un poco, y bien, era su cumpleaños.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en obvios heterosexuales, pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con todo lo que implicaba tener que voltear a alguien esa noche; simplemente apartó sus ojos y observó a aquellos que seguramente estarían más que dispuestos para él y un delicado rubio sentado rodeado de chicas llamó su atención casi al instante. No era un partidario de los rubios, pero tenía un rostro lindo y ya iba por su tercera margarita si las copas frente a él le pertenecían.

—Me debes veinte libras —le informó a Regulus cuando el mesero salió corriendo detrás de la barra por la puerta de servicio.

—Te estoy invitando lo que quier-…

—Me debes veinte libras por la apuesta —lo interrumpió sin alejar su mirada del chico rubio que en ese momento sonreía, apenas levantando la comisura de sus labios, la punta de su rosada lengua saliendo para lamer la sal pegada en su labio—, me estás invitando todo hoy por obligarme a salir.

—Ese hombre es impotente o algo, lo juro —gruñó Regulus metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando un billete de cincuenta, poniéndoselo a Tom en la mano—. Pagaras lo que bebamos de ahí —advirtió, girándose en el banquillo para darle la espalda a la barra, su mojito en sus manos y la pajilla atrapada entre sus labios—. Te decía… Es impotente.

Tom rió ligeramente deslizando el dinero dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Que no le guste la pija, ni siquiera la tuya, no significa que sea impotente —Tom alejó sus ojos del rubio cuando fue sorprendido mirando y un sonrojó cubrió las pálidas mejillas del chico. _Lo tenía_ —. Lo que pasa es que asustas —miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos y sonrió cuando un brillo salvaje apareció en ellos—, tu cara fea asustaría a cualquiera.

No le tomó más que un par de segundos deslizarse del banquillo para adentrarse en la multitud de cuerpos de personas amontonadas en las mesas altas que el bar había colocado solo para esa noche, pero alcanzó a escuchar el grito furioso de Regulus, consiguiendo reír de nuevo.

Se recargó contra la pared en cuando encontró en lugar perfecto para estar a la vista del rubio y sus amigas y bebió de su whisky, manteniendo sus ojos lejos de los de su presa, a pesar de que podía sentirlo mirarlo fijamente. Solo se quedó ahí de pie hasta que alguien le dio unos toquecitos en el brazo.

Contuvo la sonrisa satisfecha y se giró con un movimiento lento.

—Hey —susurró el chico rubio parado muy cerca de él.

Tom levantó una ceja. Era más alto de lo que había pensado, pero seguía siendo delgado y su rostro lucía aún más hermoso si lo miraba de cerca. Le sonrió ligeramente y un rubor rosado le cubrió las mejillas.

—¿Quieres que te invite un trago? —señaló con la cabeza a la barra, y cuando el chico lanzó una mirada nerviosa al grupo de chicas que lo acompañaban, mordiéndose el labio, Tom se inclinó hacía él lentamente, su nariz le rozó la mejilla y sus labios se posaron en su oreja— ¿O prefieres algo más… fuerte? —el efecto fue instantáneo.

El chico se estremeció e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, dándole acceso a su cuello, pero Tom se detuvo ahí respirando en su oído solo unos instantes antes de alejar su rostro.

—Esas chicas parecen buena compañía pero... ¿no quisieras otra mejor? Alguien que te entretenga lo suficiente para no buscar otro entretenimiento —levantó su mano libre y la colocó en la suave mejilla del chico, que lo miró desde por debajo de sus pálidas pestañas—. Estaba viéndote a lo lejos y pensé que parecías aburrido. ¿No crees que merecerías pasar la noche en algo que sea realmente entretenido? O con alguien que pueda ser, por lo menos, interesante ¿no? —deslizó la punta de sus dedos sobre los rosados labios y realmente no pensaba llegar más lejos con él ahí, pero eran suaves y aún en la luz tenue del bar, podía verlos brillar.

Se inclinó y lo besó.

Las manos del chico se aferraron a su camiseta y las suyas lo tomaron de las caderas hacía su cuerpo. Sí era delgado, tan delgado que podía sentir los huesos en sus caderas; una pena, pero era hábil con la lengua al menos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con nadie —seriamente, sin tener en cuenta al molesto de su mejor amigo. No era especialmente su tipo, pero si el chico más atractivo en el bar, después de él y Regulus.

Movió sus manos, deslizándolas poco a poco hacia el trasero del chico, cuando alguien los empujó con fuerza.

Tom se giró molesto, colocando al chico detrás de él. Estaba acostumbrado a los idiotas que despreciaban a los homosexuales, pero realmente había esperado poder pasar la noche de su cumpleaños con calma. Con un poco de suerte, el rubio estaría tan impresionado por ser defendido que abriría sus piernas para él sin mucho problema, pero lo único que encontró fue a un chico bajito, delgado y con los ojos más impresionantes que había visto nunca.

Su rostro era hermoso, su piel de un blanco lechoso y su largo cabello negro enmarcaba sus brillantes ojos verdes. Respiraba agitadamente y temblaba mientras miraba a la puerta con atención que rayaba en el terror.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —la gente a su alrededor empezó a gritar, pero Tom los ignoró totalmente, porque mientras que todos a su alrededor comenzaban con la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo el chico de cabellos negros miraba a todos los demás con el pánico pintado en toda su expresión acabando por retroceder ligeramente y tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente se adelantó un paso y rodeó al chico del codo evitándole caer.

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando todos contaron hasta uno y la expresión en su cara en el momento en que ve a un par de hombres vestidos de negro entrar era todo lo que Tom necesitaba para saber que ellos iban por él.

El chico tiró de su brazo con fuerza, pero incluso eso era débil en comparación a lo que lo era él. Los sujetos estiraron sus cuellos en su búsqueda y en cuanto todos los presentes gritaron cero Tom lo cubrió con su cuerpo, sus manos posándose en la cadera del chico, una de ellas deslizándose bajo la tela gastada de la camiseta tocando la piel directamente, y lo besa.

Aquella era la primera vez que besaba a alguien al inicio de un año y ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

 _Sigue G. al habla. Es aquí cuando, si fuera mi fic, acosaría a con preguntas de qué les ha parecido, sus opiniones, sus partes favoritas y todo lo demás... pero lo dejaré a su libre albedrío ;D Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, y si tienen alguna que otra pregunta cuya respuesta no implique un enorme spoiler les aseguro que tendrá su respuesta._

 _Saludos y buenas noches gentecita bella, tanto de parte de Lex y como de mí, que ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y nos volvamos a leer pronto. Bai-bai;3_


End file.
